Come Back To Me
by SweetSugarLime
Summary: Natsu was told that he is nothing without Lucy, and he claimed he could do just as better without her. Then one night, time reversed and history changed. Everyone, but Natsu forgot who Lucy was. What if Lucy never ran away from home, so she never met Natsu? Well, that's exactly what's about to happen. Can Natsu get Lucy back?
1. Chapter 1

Proving Him Wrong

Disclaimer

I do not own the characters.

All of the characters belong to their

rightful owner. I also do not own the novel

picture, the picture belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just a regular day at the guild. Teams were out on jobs, while others lounged around in the guild's main hall. Natsu was arm wrestling with Gajeel while Gray came strutting over. "Oi, Natsu!" Gray called. Natsu didn't answer. "Natsu!" Gray called a little louder. Still no answer. "Natsu!" Gray shouted. Natsu jumped in surprise and Gajeel took that moment to pin his arm down on the table; and he did. Natsu yanked his arm back and glared at Gray, "What?!" "Don't yell at me!" Gray growled. "You yelled at me first!" Natsu replied angrily. "Oh yea?!" Gray glared. "Yea!" Natsu scowled.

Just before Natsu and Gray were going to lunge at each other Lucy came running over calling Natsu's name. "Natsu!" Lucy called happily. Natsu quickly turned to Lucy's direction right when she called his name once. She came jogging over smiling, "Guess what!" "What?" Natsu asked. "I just got a ton of money from a short and easy job I just did with Levy." She grinned. Natsu's smile turned into a frown, "You did a job without me?" "Yea, sorry." Lucy apologized. Natsu stared at the ground silently, "I thought we were a team, Lucy. Not you and Levy." "I'm sorry, Natsu! Let me make up for it!" Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, "How about we go to the restaurant you always wanted to go to with me? My treat."

Natsu lifted his head and his eyes beamed, "Alright, but don't be mad at me when you're broke." Lucy turned to walk away, "I won't! Meet me under the cherry blossom tree tonight!"

"So the pink haired freak has a crush on Lucy." Gray smirked. "I do not!" Natsu hissed. "Oh please, admit it. She called you just once and you gave her all of your attention. While I need to call your name more than once to get your attention." Gray had a smug smile on his face. "Lucy is way more interesting than you, boxers." Natsu scoffed.

"You're just getting soft." Gajeel joined in. "Me? Soft? No way! I am Natsu! I am not soft!" Natsu roared. "Yea, sure. You were sad that Lucy went on a mission with Levy." Gray laughed. "Because Lucy and I are a team!" Natsu clenched his fists. "And now, Lucy is treating you." Gray laughed louder.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he pulled his right fist back and punched forward; sending Gray flying across the hall. "Shut up!" Natsu snarled.

"C'mon Natsu. How many times have Lucy saved your ass?" Gajeel asked. "Um, zero." Natsu stated. "How many times have Lucy saved your ass from being charged for destroying a whole town?" Gajeel added on. Natsu thought for a second before frowning, "So what?"

"You are nothing without Lucy." Gajeel stated. "No!" Natsu rejected. "Nope, Lucy is the only reason you're ass isn't broke right now." Gray joined in. Gray walked up next to them rubbing his jaw lightly. "I can do as better without her!" Natsu told them. "Oh yea? Prove it." Gajeel smirked. "Um…" Natsu mumbled. "Exactly." Gajeel grinned, "Give it up Natsu. You're lost hope with Lucy." Gajeel got up and left. Gray stood there before laughing as he walked away, "Truth hurts doesn't it?"

* * *

That night Natsu laid in his bed silently. "Natsu?" Happy called. "Yea?" Natsu closed his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to meet Lucy tonight for dinner?" Happy asked as he flew over to sit on Natsu's bed. "Yea… but I don't want to anymore." Natsu informed him. "Why not?" Happy wondered. "The guys said I'm nothing without Lucy." Natsu told him. "Um, Natsu…. They are right." Happy sweat dropped. "What?!" Natsu shot up in surprise, "How?" "Well, because she always cares for you. She stops people from charging you for destroying their things. Lucy is like your get-out-of-jail-for-free card." Happy explained.

"Well, I can still be better off on my own." Natsu laid back down and turned to his side, "I don't need Lucy. Lucy is the one that needs me. I always save her from all the dangerous things she gets into." "Whatever you say, Natsu." Happy sighed, "I'm going to sleep. Night." Happy fell asleep while Natsu was kept awake. He then closed his eyes and mumbled, "I don't need her. I'm better off on my own." Not a few moments later, Natsu fell asleep.

* * *

_So you don't need her? Well let me prove you wrong._

* * *

Morning rose and Natsu woke up. He did his regular work out routine and kicked open the doors of his house. The sudden noise scared Happy and he jumped out of his bed in surprise. "Today, I'll show that I don't need Lucy!" Natsu shouted to the new morning sky. "Huh?" Happy flew over to him, "Lucy?" "Yea! I'll show everyone I don't need Lucy!" Natsu smiled at his companion. "Who is Lucy?" Happy yawned. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember Lucy? Our friend and partner." Natsu asked confused. "Nope. I thought it was only you and I in a team." Happy told him.

Natsu blinked confused before walking off slowly with Happy in tow. "So, who is this Lucy, Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu was silent, "So you don't really remember, Lucy?" Happy nodded. Natsu didn't say anything more. They walked silently towards the guild. Natsu stood frozen when he reached the guild. The guild was different, it had the same structure as the one had before the Phantom guild attacked to kidnap Lucy. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked curiously.

"N-Nothing." Natsu mumbled. He and Happy stepped into the guild and Natsu scanned the guild's main hall. There was a lot of the regular Fairy Tail members, but a few were missing. Gajeel, gone. Juvia, gone. Wendy, gone. Carla, gone. Lisanna, gone. Lucy…. gone. Natsu walked uneasily towards the bar. He sat down and stared down at the wooden table. _Something… Something is wrong… where is everyone? _Natsu thought.

Natsu shrugged the thought off before walking to the job board and took the hardest one there was. Mira signed it off and Natsu took off to do the mission without Lucy. _This will prove to everyone I don't need Lucy!_ Natsu thought happily.

* * *

Natsu came back in the afternoon exhausted. "You look like shit. What happened?" Gray laughed as Natsu walked into the guild. "Don't want to talk about it." Natsu grumbled. "No, no, no. Tell me." Gray smirked. Natsu sighed, "I got charged for destroying half of the town and then I didn't get paid." "Haha! You idiot!" Gray laughed harder, "Now you have no money!" "Shut up! You don't have to remind me." Natsu groaned, "Isn't this the part where you say, I told you so?" "What?" Gray asked as he stopped laughing. "You know, how you were right about me being nothing without Lucy?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Lucy?" Gray asked confused. Natsu stared at Gray, Natsu was shocked and confused, _What exactly is going on?!_

"Oh, wow she is pretty!" Mirajane exclaimed. Everyone's attention turned to Mirajane. Mira was looking through a magazine with someone on the cover that was very familiar to Natsu. Natsu's eyes widen. On the front cover of the magazine was Lucy. She wore a fushia fancy ball gown, and her blond hair was tied into a bun with a fuisha ribbon. She wore expensive jewellery on her neck, wrists, and fingers. She looked like a total princess.

Natsu ran towards Mira and peered over her shoulder. Mira was at a page with Lucy on it. The headline said, _The Heartfilia's Pride and Joy_. "U-Um, Mira… who is that?" Natsu pointed at Lucy. "Oh, Natsu! That's Lucy Heartfilia. She is the daughter of a very wealthy family." Mira explained. In one photo it was of Lucy sitting down in some sort of garden. Natsu spotted in the picture, on her right back hand, there was no Fairy tail tattoo.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered. Mira stared at Natsu before smiling, "Do you have a crush on her?" Natsu didn't answer. He just stood up with his head lowered. His pink hair shadowed his eyes darkly. He clenched his fists as he walked towards the job board. He glared at the sheets of paper on the board before grabbing one. He shoved it in Mira's face.

On the sheet of paper, it was a job request saying:

_Help needed!_

_Help keep thieves and thugs away for four weeks._

_Reward: 2,000,000 jewels_

Mira silently signed it off. As soon as she signed it Natsu took off with Happy in tow. Mira watched Natsu as he walked away. "Hey, Mira! What job did Natsu take?" Gray asked as he walked over to her. "He… He took the one for the Heartfilia… family." Mira whispered.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! This is my first story on here so go easy please! Please review, favourite, etc. Feedback is most appreciated. Should I continue this?


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Personal Bodyguard

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not own the characters.

I also do not own the novel picture, the picture belongs to its rightful owner.

I only own the plot.

Nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Her Personal Bodyguard

I board the train in the evening and by the time we were half way there it was the next morning. I sat in the train silently. I stared out the window dramatically before clutching onto my stomach. I groaned as I felt my blood go to my head. I stretched across the seats and Happy sat across from me, "Are you okay, Natsu?" "I'm going to hurl." I moaned. Happy giggled, "Motion sickness is when you're most venerable." I laid on the seats staring into the ceiling while holding my stomach.

_"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Of course not!" I scowled. Lucy studied me before moving towards the window in her seat. She then caught me staring and then she patted her lap, "C'mon, lie down." I hesitantly laid down and rested my head on her lap. She then started to run her hands through my hair. I then felt myself falling asleep, "Lucy… you small nice." She giggled, "Thank you, Natsu." _

Somehow my motion sickness was cured just by her comfort. I still remember her gentle hands softly running her fingers through my hair. My stomach churred and I felt sick. I carelessly threw up on the train floor."Natsu! Are you okay?" Happy asked, his voice has filled with concern.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Next thing I knew I felt anger inside of me. It all started to make sense. Someone turned time back and re-wrote history to keep Lucy from meeting me."I'm just fine." Before realizing it I was growling. "N-Natsu… are you okay?" Happy stared at me. I then blinked and looked up at Happy, "Y-Yea."

"What was that?" Happy flew over to me. "I… I don't know." I shook my head and uneasiness started to grow. After the agonizing pain of motion sickness the train came to my destination. I walked out of the train headed towards final destination by foot.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and the Heartfilia manse came into view. I smiled, _Almost There_. "Natsu?" Happy called. "Hm?" I mumbled. "Why this job?" Happy questioned. "No reason." I answered. I glanced at Happy and he was deep in thought. "Natsu, you've been acting quite strange lately." Happy stated. "I don't know what you're talking about." I stated.

"You were rambling on about a girl named Lucy, you didn't pick a fight with Gray, you were interested in Mira's magazine, and just lately you were growling… like dragon." Happy shivered. "It's nothing Happy. I've just had a bad day." I reassured him. Happy wasn't able to reply. We reached the front large doors and I rang the door bell. _Remember, Natsu. Lucy doesn't know who you are… so play it cool._ I thought. I took a deep breath when the door creaked open.

Behind the door was a blond around my age. She had long blond hair that just passed her shoulders. Her hair was tied into a side fishtail while her side bangs hung loose. She wore a white blouse, red macaroon shorts, and knee-high black stockings.

I gawked at how pretty the blond woman was in front of me. Then I realized something, it was Lucy. I quickly shook my head and smiled awkwardly. "Can I help you?" She asked. All the tension I felt soothed out just by hearing her voice, it was great hearing her voice after all the crazy things I've been through. "I'm Natsu." I introduced myself.

"Natsu…. Natsu…" She repeated my name as she was deep in thought, "Your name seems familiar." "O-Oh really?" I asked. "Oh right!" She snapped her fingers, "Natsu Dragneel! From Fairy Tail. Your my bodyguard for the next four weeks." "Yea… wait what?" I asked confused, "The job said I was just to chase thieves and thugs away for four weeks." "Oh sorry. The poster wasn't very specific." She giggled happily.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She outstretched her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsu." I stared at her hand before taking it, "Same here." We shook hands before we let go, "Come in. We'll talk in the living room. I stepped in and was astonished.

It looked fancy on the outside, but it looked even more fancier in the inside. There was paintings everywhere, and walls were trimmed in gold. The floor was marble and there was a large chandelier on the ceiling. When you enter you immediately see large _Cinderella_ _like _stairs. "Wow…" I whispered.

She walked away and turned to her right to walk down the long corridor.

I followed her down the long corridor before she stopped and turn to her left. She open large outwards brown doors and behind the doors was a large living room. It was probably the same size as the guild's main hall. There was comfortable chairs and couches in the middle with a glass table. The walls around was bookshelves filled with many books and there was a mini bar to my left.

Although in front of me surprised me the most. The large wall in front of me was all glass. When you look through the glass you can see the amazing scenery of the garden. "This is the living room, make yourself at home." She informed me.

I slowly walked towards the couch while I looked around the huge room astonished. As I stared, I couldn't believe why Lucy would leave all this behind in the first place. I sat down across from her, who sat on the opposite couch from me. "So, Natsu… you're from Fairy Tail. What's it like there?" She asked me. "Fairy Tail? Well, it's just like any other guild." I answered, "Fairy Tail is my family." "Family?" She stood up from the couch and walked towards the mini bar.

"Well, yea. Fairy Tail raised me ever since my…. dad left me." I mumbled. "Oh… that sounds nice. I mean not the fact that your dad left you! I mean its nice that they took you in and cared for you." She rambled, "They sound caring…" I watched her pour some green liquid into small cup.

"Would you like so tea… Natsu?" She offered but I declined. She then brought the small cup to the couch and sat down. She placed the cup onto the glass table and stared at me. She crossed her legs, "Let's get down to business."

"For four weeks I need you to be my bodyguard. I need you to protect me and serve me, and only me, for the next four weeks." She stated. I nodded, "Why do you need protection?" "Lately my father has been getting death threats from a certain guild, The Phantom Lord guild. They are threatening to kill my father. Although my father isn't fazed by this,… of course. My father has bodyguards already and has the manse in high maximum security. Their recent threat was that they were out to kill me, so I organized a job request and sent it out to all the guilds, but the Phantom Lord guild. I was actually hoping for Fairy Tail to take my request." She smiled and explained to me.

I nodded in understanding, but I wasn't actually paying half attention to her explanation. There was silence. "Who is that?" She suddenly asked curiously. Lucy was pointing towards Happy who was sitting next to me.

"This is Happy, he's my friend." I introduced her to him. Happy smiled and jumped up, "I'm Happy!" She giggled and opened her arms wide, "You're just so adorable." Happy flew into her rams and she hugged him. I heard Happy snicker and I scoffed.

"So um, when do I start?" I questioned. "You started right when you walked in." She smirked at me. She put Happy down and got up, "Let me show you to your room."

We left the living room and then we walked back to the main entrance and went up the flights of stairs in front of the main doors. We climbed up to the second floor and was greeted by a very large second floor foyer.

We walked down a hallway in front of us and stopped at a pair of brown waxed and polished wooden doors. "This is your room for the next four weeks. So make yourself at home." She informed me, "Our housecleaning comes in to clean your room every morning at 10 am so you can leave your room as messy as you want."

I opened the doors and I saw a large king bed with white bedsheets. The bed had fancy wooden bed frames at the back and front of the bed. The walls were red with gold trimmings. "If you need anything just call for a maid and if you need me, my room is right across from yours." Lucy told me. I nodded silently, "You have a large place, Lucy!"

She smiled, "Thanks. It's one of the perks of being the Heartfilia's only successor." Even if it was to compliment her she seemed a little down. "Are you okay?" I asked. She lifted her chocolate eyes from the floor and gazed into my onyx eyes, "I'm fine... it's just, even though I could have anything I desire... I don't feel happy here."

"All of this." She gestured to the rooms and all of the fancy things around us, "It just seems like I don't belong here." She giggled lightly, "Sometimes I think about running away... but I can never find the courage to do so." "I think you would fit in at Fairy Tail." I told her. She looked up at me and her eyes brightened, "You think so?" "Yea, in fact... I think you belong there more than here." I smiled.

I was being honest to her, because it's the truth. She belongs in Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is her home, and her family. "You know that means a lot to me." She smiled happily, "You should rest. You probably had a long trip here. I'll be going now. If you need me I'm right across the hall." I nodded and she shut the door behind her as she left. I walked towards the bed and dropped down onto it.

Happy then flew down onto the bed and laid down next to me. "You've been so quiet today Happy." I told him. "I have? I haven't noticed." Happy yawned, "I guess I'm just tired." "Me too." I whispered. I closed my eyes as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_"Tick, Tock, the time moves on._

_Tick, Tock, the time moves on._

_Tick, Tock, soon she'll be gone."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Natsu!"_

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows. All of the feedback means a lot to me. Every time I get a review it makes me want to write more. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay in tuned for more.


End file.
